My Training begins! Learning beyond that of Wisdom and Death?
by Animegirl218
Summary: Some learn how to swim at their own pace. Some just get thrown into fate without a word said. Either way, a sorceress's gotta start somewhere! And who better to learn from than the Master of Wisdom himself, The Great Wizard Eibon?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Ninten here and I've got yet another story idea that I hope to finish. The catch is that if I get a few chapters into this one, I can finish my old one where lina visits death city and all that jazz. If you're reading this, I want to personally thank you for bothering to do so. Why? There's a few reasons. One, I hope to gain your interests in my fic and feel enveloped in the story. Second Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Okubo and Slayers is owned by Hajime Kanzaka. Third, fyi I'm writing as much as I can tonight so you don't have to wait so long for an update. I'm not gonna lie my patterns are unpredictable and its best not to put this off so with that, I bid you farewell. (that is, until the next chapter comes out, which im working on right now lol)**_

_**Oh, one more thing, Lina is a little OOC because she's just learning the ropes and she learned about all the idiots and conmans out there in the world so, bear with me ^^;**_

* * *

"Boy, I'm tired. If I don't find something to eat soon, im gonna starve!"

The redhead groaned as her stomach rumbled. Maybe leaving home in a rush wasn't the best idea. Luna was so mad when she found out what her sister did. It was run or die.

The younger girl took the first option, stole her mom's old traveling outfit and left the nest. Just because her parents settled down didn't mean that she had to. She was a free spirit. Oneday, she will be known throughout the known world as the most dangerous and notorious sorceress. That is, if she could survive her first night alone. Dusk fell and with it, the nocturnal creatures stirred. Nobody was around for miles. The girl's feet were sore and she doubted that she'd make it to the next town. Having some magical training under her belt, highway bandits were the least of her worries for the time being. Her pride kept her from turning back to Zephillia. That and her insane sister. At this point, her options were, "die here or home you pick flatty".

"These options suck! There's no way i'm going to give in that easily! I have to get to the next town. There's a hot meal waiting for me!"

Through shear willpower, she got a flying spell to work and she floated to the next town. It took a lot out of her, having flown at least 20 miles. She landed in the middle of town square, exasperated. Being out in the open in the dead of night was not the smartest approach, but it'll have to do._ 'I can fight off any creeps.' _She wasn't known as dragon eyes for nothing! Back in her home town, she could scare off anybody with a flash of her death glare. It was so powerful, she couldn't control it. People would be so scared of her sometimes, they wouldn't come near. It was something that the redhead wasn't always proud of, but tonight it might come in handy. Hopefully not. She had forgotten her hunger and wanted nothing but sleep. Slumped against the fountain, she felt herself drifting. The summer night breeze lulled her to rest her eyes. It compelled her to dream, to leave the world around her. To travel to a land where food was plentiful and everyone cheered her name as she was carried on a gold carriage down town. And she wasn't alone. She had a group of friends who would annoy her from time to time, but they'd understand her and accept her zeal for life. Her ideal life.

Suddenly, she felt something cold drip on her face. Who was the wise guy? She whipped her head around, scanning for the punk in the crowd.

Drip

Her eyes flew open and she snapped up to a sitting position. Being yanked out of her peaceful slumber, her heart was sent racing to her throat. Partially due to the fact that she remembered where she was and partially due to the fact that she remembered what could be happening as she scrambled to regain composer. Breathing heavily, her hands flew in back of her, feet sliding up to her core in order to let her spring back, she barely noticed that the person who woke her up was in front of her. He looked like a creepy monk. He was covered in robes and two masks. He had long, ragged claws for hands that rested calmly at his sides. He was also very tall. Now, she was planning on springing back and away to what she thought was safety. Once she was in the air, she realized that she just sent herself flying into the fountain. The moment seemed so surreal as her vision faded from the row of shops down the cobblestone street, past buildings, and finally to the starry night sky that looked down upon her. However, there was no splash. Everything turned blue and next thing she knew, she was on her feet. "A levitation spell?" She asked to the night. "But..who?"

"That would be me, young miss."

Her amber eyes turned to the stranger. Who is this guy? And why is he wearing this heavy getup and armor in a peaceful time as this?

"Okay that's great and all but, I got a few questions."

"Quick to the point." The figure mused. "I would say that is a bad quality for a person of your age and caliber but you seem new at this."

"What? Wait, hold it! I'm the one asking the questions here not you pal!"

"I see no reason to deny you info, just as long as you answer one question of mine after."

"Fine! Okay..." she crossed her arms and straighted her posture. "First question. Are you a sourcer?"

"Yes."

"Are you here to rob me?"

"No. I have no intrest in taking things from travelers aside from knowlage of faraway lands."

"Ah! So you're just a lonely old man!"

The robed man almost fell at that comment. "I will have you know that I have no more than 20 years under my belt! Just because my voice is deep and I'm not always picking fights doesn't mean that you can make fun of me for wanting to get out of the lab every so often!" He looked up, somewhere along his rant, she was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "Forgive me young miss, I have been doing nothing for the past three days but research."

She eased up. This guy wasn't as scary as she had first thought. But she won't let her guard down just yet. "I see. If what you say is true, then you shouldn't have a hard time answering my final question."

This seemed to peek the man's interests. "And that would be...?"

"What's your name?"

"Eibon."

"..."

It was about a minute before the girl reacted. To Eibon, it was more like five.

She ran up to him and grabbed the sides of his arms. She bounced up on her toes in attempt to stand at eye level, which was an impossibility, with him being 3 full feet taller than her and all. "YOU'RE THE EIBON?!" She enthusiastically questioned. Her eyes sparked with life and wonder. "THE GREAT WIZARD?"

Suddenly, a familiar blue gently surrounded her and set her back a few feet. "I was not informed on the 'great wizard' title but yes, it is I. Alas, the time has come for my questio-.." He opened his eyes to he her rolling around on the floor. What a strange girl. "Young miss? Are you alright?"

"EeeeEEEEE~!" She squealled and giggled like a child until she remembered that she was being addressed. "Yes? Oh yeah! I'm completely fine! I just- it's you! I've heard so much and now...ooooo everything's going to be great!"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm following here..."

"Will you accept me as your apprentice great one? I would be honored to learn from you."

"You?"

The girl cringed at his response. Ouch. That was fast. His tone was so cold.

"I..don't see any reason to object."

She looked up. "Oh- Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Only under one condition."

"Yes? Anything!"

"What's your name?"

"Oh right! Hehe.." She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "How rude of me not to introduce myself! My name is Lina Inverse! It's a pleasure to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! i got to the second chapter..im tired now and lazy i'll fix spelling/grammar later sorry ^^;**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Eibon dear! Where have you been? You're finally out of that lab and you should be taking better care of yourself. I was worried- Oh my!"

"Do not fret, she is fine. Only tired."

The woman blinked and her shock simmered down to understanding. From the girl's outfit, she could tell that she was a sorceress-in-training. Her husband must have been out on a midnight stroll and came across this lonesome girl. Eibon was the gentle type who would not take action unless things were urgent. In other words, he had the girl's consent for him to take her under his wing. Or in other words, carrying her to safety. This was a quiet town and there were no inns for weary travelers. You either knew somebody in town or you slept on the outskirts of it. That's how it worked. There was no need for harsh questioning. "Is that your new pupil?"

"You would be correct on those terms." He replied as he lowered the young girl down on the couch. "You don't mind tending to her when she wakes, do you dear?"

"Of course not." She chirped. "Although, i'm still mad at you for not visiting me for...how long has it been now? Three days? My shinigami! You have to eat!"

"but-"

" But nothing! Actually, get your butt in that seat and eat. You're lucky i was cooking something this late!"

"Fine."

Lina blinked, adjusting her eyes to the light of the mid-morning sun. She stretched and looked around. Who's house was this?

"You must be an early bird too! Oh wonderful~ I'll finally have some company in the morning!"

"Huh?" Lina trailed off in a yawn. She immediately noticed a woman with red hair and blue eyes advancing towards her. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Why, didn't Eibon dear tell you that you'd be staying with us as you train?"

Eibon? OH RIGHT!

"Yes! Did he bring me here?"

"You looked as peaceful as a dreaming kitten in his arms. I can't blame you, that robe is the ultimate sleeping bag!" She mused . "My name Jeanette and I am Eibon's wife. Since you'll be staying here with us, I'm assuming,...well I hope I'm not being to forward with this but you have to know sooner or later; feel free to help out around the house. My husband works hard and scarcely shows his face around here these days..." She seemed kind sad. Lina picked up on this and forgot her hatred for chores.

"Why, I'd be happy to! I can tell already, you're pretty nice and sweet how could I say no?"

Jeanette simply smiled and got up from her seat next to Lina. "Come, we can talk over breakfast. I hope you're hungry because I accidentally made too many pancakes." Lina's eyes widened and she bolted up and over to the table. In the blink of an eye, she was ready to eat. Fork and knife in hand, her eager spirit proclaimed, "FOOD! WONDEROUS FOOD~!" Jeanette giggled at her enthusiasm and watched her guest wolf down and inhale everything she had made, excluding her own plate. That, Lina was sure to eat more than her share. Or so she thought.

The sound of footsteps along the wooden floor followed by a light yawn indicated that the other occupant of the house was finally awake. Lina looked over her shoulder but did not recognize the man as he entered the room. The Eibon she met last night wore a dark green robe with red cuffs. Over that was a tan and purple bronze-plated chest pad. Under that was a red and black layered fabric that ran to his feet. Finally, where was his armor-like second mask and the blue-eyed first mask? The only thing he still had was that yellow and black scarf! Eibon noticed that Lina was confused and laughed. "Surprised to see me like this?" Lina nodded slowly in awe. He looked so young!

There stood Eibon. A twenty-year-old world renowned wizard with sandy dark-brown hair and a slight tan. He had green eyes and wore glasses. He was still tall but not as tall as before. Weird. His night clothes were thick and heavy, similar to that of his usual wear. Or so Lina guessed. So far, she didn't know a lot about this guy. He was only four years older than herself, yet his reputation lead her to believe that he was much more than that. His gaze shifted from Lina to the table and back to her. Then he sighed inwardly. It was then that something dawned on the younger redhead. She nervously chuckled in apology for eating his breakfast and offered a lame excuse. How embarrassing! Now what was she going to do? With the lack of respect she's shown, how could she not expect to be kicked out? Man, she really blew it this tim-

"I see that you have taken to my wife's cooking already. Don't worry, I'm not mad. Who knows how long you have gone without food. Plus, you are still very young and you need your fill. I'll just have you go shopping with me now."

Lina stopped panicing and quickly agreed. 'Wow, this guy is forgiving.' she thought to herself. Growing up on a farm, food was a valuable reward for all of your hard work and to take more than you were given was considered unruly and was frowned upon. Despite this, Lina was known for breaking this tradition on a regular basis. Her famliy would let it go without much of a hassle, since business was always in their favor. She had grown accustumed to it. Now that she was stayign in somebody else's home, shame hit her like a brick. In fact, she's been nervous from the moment she fled home. Homesickness settled in and she could feel her old self slipping away. Now she was nothing more than a scared little girl who knew nothing outside her hometown. "You look glum. What's bothering you?"

The sound of her mentor's voice shook her from her frantic thoughts. "A lot of things."

"Is this your first time out on your own?"

"Yes. It's been a little rough but nothing's gonna get in my way! One day, I'll be so powerful and confident, nobody will mess with me!"

"You'll come to know that a good spell caster knows the responsibility with such. It's not all about power Lina. Those who only seek power will eventually find themselves in trouble and despair. First, you must learn control and discipline. Then you will know where true strength lies. I have never had an apprentice before. You are the first. So, I'll let you in on a little secret. Not only are you learning from me, but I am learning from you as well."

"From me?"

"Yes. Another thing you'll come to understand. Ah! We made it. This is the market square."

Lina looked around. There were so many people! Fresh food! Now this was familiar.

The morning passed by pretty quickly. The two returned with food and enjoyed lengthy chats. Lina surprised herself. Usually, she couldn't stand people questioning her about her life and more importantly, her skills as of her current status as a student spellcaster. Her lack of knowledge in the area was difficult to admit but this was her mentor and he need to know these things. Like how she only knew lighting spells, one attack spell and a flight spell. By noon, he had brought her out to the back and had her show what she had learned. Once the evaluation was over, he remained silent for a good hour, scribbling down notes. Lina waited eagerly for his word on how she'd done on the target practice. He rose to his feet and closed his notepad shut. "That's all for today. Good work."

"Huh!? That's it?"

"Today was your evaluation. I needed to see what you are capable of so that I can plan a lesson schedule for you. You'll come to learn that I am very big on making plans before taking action. Don't worry, I think you will do just fine." He stated calmly. Clearly, having no intention on giving in to he pupil's exasperated face. He knew that she would act like this. Lina was a headstrong girl who was ready for any challenge that came her way. She's also very willing to compromise if it is in her best interests.

Lina huffed. _'You'll do just fine? What the hell does that mean? I wanna start now!'_ "Yes master."

"You can just call me Eibon. There's no need for formalities im not that old. Come on, let's get inside, it's getting dark."

And with that, Lina inverse's eventful second day of freedom drew to a close.


End file.
